


Hazel eyed tiger or kitten

by Shir4Chii



Series: The little dancer [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Animals, Broken Heart, Desert, M/M, OOC, Slavery, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shir4Chii/pseuds/Shir4Chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night was cold in the desert only wind can be heard singing songs of night. </p><p>"You are mine now" These words ringed in his ears...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delmire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/gifts), [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts).



> I starded writing this fic because I have read so many awsome fics and it couraged me to try.  
> Delmire I am crazy right now, but you liked crazy :)
> 
> This is my first fic I ever have writed and there is propably a lot writing mistakes, but I hope bring courage to myself to write stories and fics in foregein language.
> 
> Characters belong to Yamane Ayano  
> Warning ooc a lot

The night was cold in the desert, you could only hear the wind silently singing it's songs of loneliness. In the middle of the desert was kindom named Tarl it is ruled by Sheikh Asami Ryuichi, he is strong ruler and people love or fear him. One day he saw something that caught his intrest.  
Many kilometers away from the capital little village was sleeping the night away. One of the tents the village was formed, was little figure sleeping silently when a shadow fell upon him. 

The little one opened his eyes slowly and watched the shadow to move quickly to put a gag on him. He tried to struggle and escape but he was taken out side and he saw some women and children in the same condition as he was. Many of the village men lay died on the dark sand. Boy's hand were tied and the last thing he remembered was something sticky under his feet.

 **...**  

Asami was bored. That was the feeling he now these day he knew in himself.  
He looked the documends Kirishima, his secretary gave him and now was stading silently beside him looking foward to the door.

"Kirishima." The man said without feelings.  
"Yes my lord", the man beside him said immediately and turned to his majesty.  
"Finnish work. I am going out", He said firmly so the said man cannot say anything to stop him.  
"...yes sir." Kirishima replyed and when the Sheikh was out of the room he sighed.

Asami walked at the town headding to the market. His guards were following him closely, people were looking at their ruler, some in frear. As he was closening to his destination he heard a commotion down from the slave market. "NO!" The yell was from a boy he was naked from the chest and the view was breath taking. His skin was smooth and no scars were on it. Asami wanted to bite and mark it. Make it his.  
Boy struggled and was trashed don't hard. He gasphed for air and laid there qiuetly when he was breathing air back to his lungs. "Next one is young 18 year old boy with a temper, but he is beautyfull like lotus flower on full moon night" The seller said hoping some one crazy was bitting him out of their hands. Boy injured seven og his men already whit his nails and teeth.  
"100 cold coins!" Asami yelled.  
"Sold", bitter was not wasting time and no one was abel to bit higer than the Sheikh.  
"No! I won't be a slave, no", the boy has gathered enough power to stuggle again, but it was pointless. Suoh took the boy by the rope witch was tied to boy's hands and gave the money to the bitter.  
"I will never be owned. Never!" The boy said like venom was in his mouth and tried to escape by pulling the rope but Suoh didin't have it. So the boy was now carried unconsious to the palace.


	2. Tiger cub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. I did it my first real chapter.

Chapter 1  
  
Akihito feeled good. He laid on stomach and his hand was hanging outside of the soft fluffy thingy that feeled soft and silky and so good. His upper body was naked and the lower was hidden in something soft like cloud sheet. Large hands trailed on his back adding some lotion on it, they went down and down.  
Akihito opened his eyes fast and turned to escape his molester. He was in unknown mansion and his eyes traveled looking the room. 

"What is your name?" The unknown man asked and Akihito backed on the bed he was. away from the man.  
"You bought me" almost a whisper came out of his mouth like he couldn't believed it. He was angry and confused at the same time.  
"Yes I did, you belong to me now" the man awnsered, he new the boy didn't ask but he wanted him to know it.  
"I belong to myself only", Akihito said glaring the man. Those gold eyes studied him and Akihito suddenly feeled naked and he was. He took a hold of the sheet witch was dropped off him when he moved away.  
The man was faster and took the sheet, he threw it on the floor and was getting closer to Akihito who wanted to escape, but he saw the only way out behind the man.  
Golden eyed man caged him between him and the bed headboard.

"I bought you and you belong to me and your body belongs to me." The man said whit a cold voice that made Akihito shiver, but he didin't back down.  
"No I will not!" Akihito yelled and trid to make run for it. He almost got to the door before he was captured. "NO!"  
He trashed and strugled violently, kicking the man but it was useless against him.  
The man throwed him on the bed making Akihito ghasp.  
"I am Sheikh Asami, ruler of this desert and no one can go against me", Asami said while he cuffed Akihito's hands to headborad. He did the same to his legs while Akihito tried to kick Asami's face.  
"No, what are you doing?" Akihitos fear sound in his voice. He was trembling now. 

Asami took something from table near the bed and poured something on his hand. The boy froze as the man's large hands came to touch his cock, he felt it harden. It tickled but not in nice way, it was hot and his breathing came faster in pants. His cheeks reddened and his eyes came blurry whit tears.  
"N-noh... p-pleas... aah!" Boy begged while Asami's finger came to tease his hole down there, his most intimate part of his body.  
"You are already hard, hmm" Asami said whit amused voice. It has been awhile when he has been this entertained.  
"No.. ah, nnh" he moaned when the plesure was overwhelming him.  
Asami pushed his finger in and oh it was thight in this boy. He is still virging, his beautyful boy.  
"I will show you the plesure in the bed. You will bow to my will" Asami said in evil voice with promise in there.  
"No! I will not bow to you, even if you are som fucking shiekh." The Boy managed to say with a strong voice between plesure Asami was giving him. 

Fingers was taken away from the boy's hole and the boy whinned quietly but this was not hidden from Asami and he smirked. Placing something bigger at the entrance.  
"No! No, don't...aah!" Boy screamed, it hurts it hurts so much.  
Asami was ruthles and started pounding in him with strong but slow pace.  
The boy screamed in the first but started to moan and went limp after while. Asami knew he was still awake. He started pumping the boys cock harder and he heard the boy moan.  
Asami leaned down and liked the boy's neck, "remember the plesure I give you"  
Asami kissed the boy to the seventh heaven exploring his mouth whit tongue.  
He came inside the boy and the little one screamed and came in Asami's hand.  
"I will never give my heart to you", the boy said before losing his consciusness.

Asami's chest rumbled whit laughter.  
"I take the challenge, my tiger cub" he said and kissed his temple before he took the boy to bath.  
He put the boy lean on his chest and he washed the boy clean. The servants were shocked seeing the Sheikh take care of someone else than him.  
He didin't have to, that's why the servants were in the palace. But no, he will not be the first to clean his boy. They stayed there a short time.  
Asami took the boy and laid him on the bed were the sheets was changed.  
He heard know from the door.  
"Come" he ordered. It was Kirishima as he knew already.  
"I came to bring what you asked", the stoick secretary said and came closer bringing a box whitin his hands.  
"Good" Asami said and opened the box leaving it whit Kirishima when he took anckle bracelets whit bells.  
He put them on his boys ankles and turned to take a golden colar with Sky blue Safires on it. Colar was like jewel but only Asami could take them away same were the ankle bracelets.

The boy looked more beautyful them on him and he was like a dimond in the desert.  
His boys hair was like golden sun it sparkled in the light and moon.  
Hazel eyes were never seen here in this desert same were Asamis golden ones.  
This boy is the perfect partner to Asami. So feisty and so beautyful.  
Asami chuckled when he stared his boy in his bed.  
"Sir... Lord Feilong has arriwed", Kirishima said little bit careful because he did not want his highness mood to ruin.  
"Escort him to have cup of tea. I will come in a minute" Asami awnsered and rose to change his clothes.  
"Yes my lord."  
Asami locked his bedroom door so if Akihito woke he will not escape. 

"See you later my tiger cub"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. It was my first sex scene and I am proud myself of it.  
> I am looking someone volunteer to correct my mistakes. I have this reading problem and I do not see all my mistakes. So help wanted :D


	3. Secret garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks belongs to my beta reader and my last year of equestrian college is up so I will be busy and tired most of the days. Usually I fall a sleep when writing something and reading. Plus I have my old dog to take care of. But enough for exuses. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos. I didn't believe so many like this story.   
> :) Love you guys.

Chapter 2

Akihito grunted. He didn't want to wake up, he prefered to keep sleeping so he wouldn't have to face the bastard king. His back ached when he tried to move. As he streched out his leg he could hear a faint bell ring. He opened his eyes and threw open blanket to see where the sound was coming from. He was still naked, but could feel something around his neck and ankles.

"What the..?" Akihito said with a low voice, he touched something hard around his neck, "a collar?"  
'No. Nonono, is he thinking of me as his pet?!' Akihito shouted in his head as he sat up and moved quickly to get out of bed. Akihito took a few nervous steps over to the wall mirrow and could hear little cat bells ringing near his feet.   
Akihito looked down to see that the bells we're attached to leather bracelets.  
"Why ankle bracelet? I am not a girl who would like jewelry." Akihito said aloud to the empty room.   
He looked up to see golden collar around his neck where sky blue safires glittered and seemed to intentionally bring out the blue is his expressive eyes.   
"HA?!"

The doors opened to reveal none other than the bastard himself.   
"So you can still walk?" Asami statedm his suprice coming through a bit in his voice, but his face was impassive as ever.   
"Why did you put these on me?" Akihito frowned and towards the Sheikh exeoting an awnser. "To amuse me and entertain me of course. I have heard that you come from the eastern desert tribe which are renowned for their music, in bringing joy and enlightenment to people throught their travels. Asami said as he came to stand next to Akihito while looking at him through the mirrow. Fei long had told that information to Asami, he apparently has seen this family in his own territory ang thought perhaps Asami might enjoy the entertainment of the music nomands. Asami stared down at Akihito calmly.   
"So what? I am not gonna dance to you if I don't feel like it... wait you knew who I was all along?"

Asami didn't say anything so Akihito let it be, he didin't care if he knew his name or showed a personal interest in him. He just wanted to leave and go back home. The palace felt cold even when the air was hot and the walls warm from the sun. Akihito's hands hugged his thin body. Akihito looked away from Asami feeling very vulnerable all of a sudden. He shivered and whispered, with his head down, "I want my freedom back. I want to go back to my family."  
It was however loud enough Asami to hear. Tears sipped down Akihito's face and Asami moved closer as if to comfort, a hand reaching for his shoulder. However before he could make contact Akihito gave a sudden jerk and did a mad dash towards the open door.

 

Akihito ran down the hall. He didin't know where he should go, but he knew he had to get out of the palace. He stumbled over his feet almost taking a nosedive before managing to under control. He didn’t care that he ran naked through the halls racing by shocked and confused people. Some even tried to stop him, but he was quick to dodge them. His instincts told him to head out side so he ran towards sunlight he saw coming through a large opening at the end of the hall.  
He stopped when he was in his destination and looked the garden. He would have to hide, shouts were heard behind him and Akihito turned. He saw Asami and his lackeys behind him.   
Akihito took a step back touching a boundary rail. 

His eyes spoke for him, 'catch me if you can. Bastard king.' He put his hands on the rail and vaulted over it, landing in a crouched position for a moment before making a mad dash towards the bushes. He crawled for a bit as he tried to find as much cover as possible.  
Akihito tried to calm his breathing and not to move his legs so the cat bells wouldn't give him away. He could heard the moving of the plants being brushed aside as the men looked for him. 

"Close the garden gates. If he wants to be here so be it. Faeri will watch him." It was Asami's voice and it was right above him. Akihito saw the man's muscular legs move away from the garden and the others were quick to follow.   
It was suddenly so quiet, as his heartbeat never sounded so loud in his head. 

"Crack!"  
Akihtio jumped and bells tinckled beutifully. As he tried to peer through the vegetation, he found himself slowing backing up till he hit a palm tree.   
A giant black and orange blur jumped on Akihito and he cried from shock. It growled at him, Feline, hazel eyes looking down into Akihito's blue ones. Suddenly a sand paper tounge darted out and gave his cheek a big swipe.  
When Akihito’s brain finally caught up that he wasn’t in moral danger, he started to giggle and try and cover his face; "Haha, stop it." The tiger climbed off him, but by the switching of it’s tail Akihito could tell it was was in a playful mood.   
"I didn't know tigers could be friendly and playful." Akihito said with a smile on his face. Fear totally gone towards the majestic and tame looking tiger.   
Akihito stared at the tiger and strech his hand towards it, plam up. "You are beautifull tigress", he said when he noticed the tiger's gender. The big cat pushed it's head on Akihito's palm and the boy started to pet her.   
"I think you are the one Asami mentioned. Faeri, right?" The tiger seemed to recognize her name and make a pleasing sound. Faeri laid down and made what sounded like purring, or as close to it as a tiger could get.

Akihito sighed, he missed his family. He usually went on his freetime to a valley where there was different animals. He could sing and dance with them as much he wanted.   
Faeri's soulful eyes looked at Akihito feeling the boy's pain. She put her paw on Akihito's leg in a type of comfort gesture and Akihito leaned into her.   
"snif... why did this happen... my village is now destroyed. I remember now. The old men were dead on the sand and women and children were sold as I were. I don't have a place to go." Akihito cried as he petted Faeri. It was all the bandits fault who kidnapped him and sold him to slave trader.  
A growl was heard as the tiger rose. She pushed Akihito so he would stand and the boy swiped his tears back of his hand. 

Faeri started to walk further to the garden. Akihito quietly followed her and sniffed sometimes.   
"Where are we going?" Akihito asked with a silent voice. Tiger just looked at him and walked to a large three. She laid down and was quiet. Akihito followed her example and sat down next to her in the grass. As was quiet for a few minutes and then a little bird started to sing. It was shirtly followed by another and than another. Akihito looked up to the trees above them and saw many type of birds he had never seen before. They had so beautiful voices. 

Akihito started to hum, which came to a song. Wiping his tears away, he felt a certain determination in his heart by the time the song ended. He will get out of here someday.  
Akihito looked down to Faeri. "Thank you." He said and hugged the tiger.   
She was taken from her family long ago, but Asami is a really good to her. She wanted the boy to know that too. 

"I will escape here."


	4. Another blonde?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for new Beta this chapter is out now. 
> 
> My apologies for this waiting.

Chapter 3

Asami walked down the stone path towards the big tree where he knew Akihito was with Faeri.  He knew the tigress loved that tree since they had laid out together many nights under it, gazing quietly  at the stars.  He found the boy leaning, almost laying on the tiger and she was fine with it.  Asami was surprised and it showed before he quickly smoothed his features back to his normal stoic face.  
Akihito had his eyes closed and was asleep, his little chest rising and falling with his gentle breathing.   Asami's corner lip rose a little as he bent over and gently scooped the boy up. Akihito curled further into his chest and continued sleeping.

"Mom... dad...", a sigh was heard from those pink lips as he mumbled into Asami’s chest.

Asami frowned as he looked down at the little bundle in his arms.  "I will find who did this to your family Akihito." Asami silently vowed so the boy didn't wake up. He kissed Akihito's forehead and started to walk with him to his room.

_______________

 

"Nnh, ha.. ha.." 

Loud moans could be heard echoing  in the room as Asami pounded into his precious  boy. His length teased Akihito's prostate, bringing him unbelievable pleasure. The boy was a mess. Sweat and cum littered his body, Asami liked to leave his mark on the boys body.   
Asami came inside the boy for the umteeth time in many days and collasped next to the tired little form still panting with his eyes shut. Asami hadn’t even broken a sweat. He turned to face the boy and brought his hand to move bangs that had fallen across his beautiful eyes. Akihito didn't wince, no he hadn’t done that for a few days.

"Are you okay?" Asami asked.  It was just... he didn't want to hurt the boy.

"Serious? You are asking me now 'am I okay?' I haven't seen my parents because they are dead! DEAD ASAMI!" Akihito rose to his hands and started to cry aloud, "I will never see them again and you keep me as your pet like the tiger at the garden!"

Akihito jumped from the bed and grabbed his clothes, black top to hide his overworked nipples and loose shorts that ended just above his knees. Asami laid on the bed stunned the boy’s escape, he didn’t think the boy could move anymore because of the previous activity. As Akihito ran from the room the bells on his ankles could be heard from the corridor.  
Asami gave a big sigh and tried to calm himself after Akihito’s hasty departure. He was not a man to show his feelings so easily and it weighted on him a bit knowing that Akihito had cried everyday since being bought by him.    
Although he had made Akihito cry with pleasure during their intimate times, seeing him crying on his own when he though Asami wasn’t looking didn’t please him. In his head he had called Akihito ‘his boy’ but did he mean it as just a pet or something more? He had already promised to find what had happened to the boy’s family after all. He had never made such an offer for a pet or slave before.

______________

 

He hated Asami, the person and his skills in bed. The pleasure that was mind blowing and the touches burned on his skin. His traitorous body shivered as he thought what had happened just moments before.  
He ran outside, he couldn’t stand to be inside. Being inside felt like being in a cage, the walls could fall on you and never let you go until it kills you.  
Akihito’s breath came fast as he continued to run towards the garden. He hid behind bushes and started to dress up as he had run from Asami naked. As few clothes as he had, the top to hide his nipples and the pants which stopped above knee, it was quick and soon he went to search his friend.

“Faeri!” Akihito called the tigress. A low growl could be heard as the bushes behind Akihito moved.  Akihito turned around just to be pushed onto grass and laying on him was heavy, playful tiger.

“Faeri… Ugh, you are heavy”, Akihito said to her as he tried to get the tiger off him.

Faeri moved so the boy could stand, she knew Asami did something to upset the boy again. Like usual.    
Akihito walked down the stone path that led the boy to a fountain. He lay on the edge of the fountain.

“I miss my freedom Faeri. The plays, travelling, laughter at the campfire…”, Akihito said, he had been telling many stories to the tiger.

Akihito looked up in the sky and his thoughts flew to his memories.  
His family killed was all he knew and then he was captured who knows why. He had to admit that he has some feminine figure on his body, he was thin, but not skinny. His blonde hair has grown over the time in his capture to shoulder length and he liked to tie up it usually.  
The boy sighed and leaned to the tigress.

“You know if Asami hadn’t bought me who knows where would I be now. I guess I would be at whore house or a slave to someone drug loving bastard.” Akihito thought aloud.  

Loud voices came from the front yard that made Akihito to look for the noise. He rose from where he sat and ran to find out what could be happening at the front gates.

______________  
Asami

Asami was standing in front of the palace doors and looked down to the front gate where his subject was coming back from his trip. Sudou was making a big scene to impress Asami. Asami remembered when he gave the order to Sudou, he was to go to China and bring the cargo.  
Asami’s eyes narrowed when he saw Akihito appear at the palace doors. The boy watched with pure curiosity at what was happening. He waved to the boy to come closer to him and walked to Sudou. The boy obeyed surprisingly well and came to stand next to Asami, still looking curious about what was happening. 

“Sudou welcome back.” Asami said to the fake blonde. Oh yes he did know they had shared some... close time together, but not sex. Gods no, he knew Sudou was after his money and status. Sudou wanted to be next to Asami or even above him. This is why he wanted to impress Asami with his entrance, Asami couldn’t understand what runs around in Sudou’s mind. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Sudou replied and bowed low. 

 

Asami saw Sudou look at Akihito. Yes he knew Sudou would be jealous about this, but Asami did not care. Akihito is so lovely to the eyes, lean, but not skinny. He had some muscles too, not big as Asami’s of course. Just perfect. 

“And who this might be?”

Asami saw how Sudou gritted his teeth together. Better watch Akihito more closely while Sudou is here in the palace grounds. 

“He is my lover, Akihito”, Asami said boldly, he saw Akihito’s eyes growing bigger and his face showed nothing but confusion.

“Who are you calling a lover? Last time I knew I was your sex slave for you…” Akihito started ranting but Asami covered his mouth and kissed him deeply so that the little tiger cub’s legs turned to jelly.

“He is my lover that I bought from slave market.” Asami continued as he had ended the kiss. 

 

Akihito leaned on Asami’s chest as Asami knew the boy’s legs were jelly. He happily supported his love, oh the boy was blushing too. Asami smiled, it was not a big smile, it was barely even noticeable if you do not know Asami.


	5. Storm is coming

Chapter 4

Akihito  
   
Akihito got somehow the strength to stand again, he was still tipsy from the powerful kiss Asami gave him, the bastard was so amazingly good at making Akihito blush and lose his cool.  
Asami’s hand was still at Akihito’s waist, but the young man was still and quiet.  He focused now on the cargo. It was a wagon so was there something big in there? He didn’t know.

“So did you brought them here Sudou?” Asami asked with a smirk on his lips. Akihito was confused as were many others who were at the palace gates who saw this. 

“Yes, Your Highness.” Sudou said with confident voice and waved his hand as a signal to show the cargo.

Akihito’s eyes grew bigger as he saw the cargo, two young men walking from the wagon. 

“KOU! TAKATO!” He cried and ran from Asami’s hands to hug his friends. “I thought you were killed that night.” Akihito’s tears ran from his eyes that became red, yes he remembered that night that raid when most men were killed outside, the bodies that laid on the sand soon to be buried by the sandstorms. The trio collapsed to their knees and hugged each other. 

“We thought that you were with those bodies. Everything happened so quickly. We were sold to China. Suddenly we were shipped back here and here we are.” Takato said and hugged his childhood friend.  
   
As the friends cried and hugged Asami came up to them. 

“Akihito, I heard from King Feilong that two young males from your tribe were sold there and I thought it would be best to get them back.” Asami told with a stoic face. Akihito separated from the two and wiped his tears away. He didn’t think that the man could be so nice, he gave him his friends back. 

“Thank you”, Akihito said still tearing up and his two friends patted his shoulders for comfort. 

“They will live here as servants. I have heard of Takato’s skill for cooking and Kou’s skill for taking care of the horses.” Asami said and the two young men bowed to their new king. Feilong was their king in China but coming here meant they had new king they would serve.

“Thank you, Your Highness.” They said in unison.  
   
Asami took Akihito away with a bit of a struggle as the boy did not want to leave his newly found friends, but Takato gave Akihito a bright smile and Aki left with more confidence.  As they walk the halls Akihito looked at Asami’s face. The older man looked down at the boy and Akihito quickly looked forward. They walked in silence but there was a more comfortable air around them.  
   
It was late and Akihito was hungry from the earlier ‘exercise’ in bed. He blushed at this thought, if the King noticed he did not say anything.  
Soon they were at dining hall and Akihito sat in his usual place next to the king. He wasn’t comfortable sitting there and he was usually nervous as the king could do anything lewd while sitting with unreadable face. He still hasn’t done anything… yet.  The food, oh the food was heavenly and Aki could eat a lot of the food that was served. Akihito really loved food and appreciated all forms of it since the desert could provide so little.  The boy did not feel stuffed easily, as he seemed to have bottomless stomach.  
As per usual the food was served and great taste. Akihito enthusiastically ate the food as Asami watched,  drinking wine himself.  
Akihito didn’t like the taste of the wine so he usually had some juice or sometimes water, at the moment he had some grape juice. Akihito rose and turned towards the servants  thanking them for the food. He excused himself from the table and walked down the hall to search his friends. 

“Aki!” Came a calling voice from behind, it was Kou. 

Akihito turned and smiled, “Kou, Takato. Come I want to you see something”, he said happily and led them towards the gardens.  
   
_______________  
Sudou  
   
Sudou watched as the slut took his friends to the gardens. Sudou never went in there as there was a tiger who growled at him. It didn’t mean anything as Sudou himself disliked animals. So he just looked at the men and set up a plan to get rid of the blond. 

“Akihito!” Sudou called before the men were out of his reach in the gardens. He jogged towards them, “Hi, my name is Sudou.”  
   
Akihito looked him surprised then collected himself and continued the introductions.  
   
“Hi I’m Akihito as you know and these…” he pointed his friends, “are Kou and Takato.”  
   
“Welcome to the Palace.” Sudou said with fake smile, not that the men knew. 

“I had something to say to you Akihito” Sudou continued, “with you only.”  
   
He glanced at the two men who were looking him quite cautiously.  
   
“I’ll be back.” Akihito said to his friends and turned to walk with Sudou.  
   
They walked  some distance away and no one was around. Sudou wanted some privacy so no one could hear what he had to say. 

“You know what Asami did to your tribe right?” Sudou asked the boy. 

“What he did…?” Akihito started confused.  
   
“He was the one to order the men to destroy the village.” Sudou continued, he got the reaction he wanted. Akihito’s eyes dropped and tears formed. 

“No..”, it was said in a broken voice.  
   
“I am sorry, but I wanted to make sure you knew.” Sudou said pretending to be kind, as he gloated inside. 

Akihito backed up few steps, “Sorry, I-I have to go.” He said as he took off. He ran, only the ringing bells could be heard as the boy disappeared. Sudou smiled as they stopped suddenly.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. YAY another chapter. I thank all for comments and kudos. They encourage me to continue writing more and more. Little By little I am not so afraid to post chapters and this story will be finished. I will not stop. Thank you readers.


	6. Stabbing and death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the new chapter.

Chapter 5 

 

**Akihito**

 

It was the dark night of new moon.  So it was the perfect time to run.

Akihito had put on a cloak and hood to hide his face, he still wore his palace clothes and the bells as he couldn’t take them off. The merchants were leaving in a few minutes so he and his friends had to act fast.

First Kou went up  to ask if they took any travelers in. They said yes and Kou gave Akihito and Takato a thumbs up. Akihito ran before any guards noticed, lucky for Akihito the guards were having a shift change so it was easier to escape. He jumped inside the wagon as his friends joined him.  
Akihito hid behind some boxes, as his friends did too. If the guards were back and decided to peek inside they would not be the first thing the guards saw.

 

“Ok guys, after when we leave palace we’ll split up and... maybe we will see each other in the future.” Akihito mumbled only to his friends.

 

“Yes.” Takato answered. Kou was tearing up, but smiled strongly.

 

Wagons started to move and they stopped whispering. Only silence was heard from them. In the caravan there was at least ten wagons going out to the world. The wagons themselves were plain, but they held expensive and beautiful clothing, good quality farming tools, wood cutting tools and more. The caravan stopped as guards checked the documents of the merchant. As Akihito heard from an elderly man, they would be going to some mountain tribe to trade across the desert.

 

“Okay, you are good to go”, the guards spoke. Seconds later they were moving again.

 

Akihito was nervous, so many things could go wrong and not only was his life in danger his friends lives were too. Asami could be pissed when he heard Akihito had escaped and Kou and Takato are nowhere to be seen after they arrived. Akihito said that they should not come with,

but they did not want Akihito to leave alone. God knows what the trouble maker could do.

Akihito had always been good with animals, but it didn’t always save him. He had been small boy back then. Akihito played with Kou, Takato and few other children at the tribe border when a small pack of hyenas came by to hunt. It seemed that the small children were a good snack.

Akihito wanted to pet them and separated from his friends. That was when the hyenas attacked. Some adults saw and came to save Akihito. He was lucky, he got away with only a scratch.

 

Kou shook his head in his mind as he remembered this. Akihito after that was still overly friendly with wild animals.

An hour passed until the wagon driver said it was ok to come out. Maybe another half an hour passed until they were in the next town where Kou and Takato jumped off the wagon.

 

“Bye Aki, we will see you in the future and if not… live happily. Continue our tribes art as we do the same.”

 

That was the last time he saw his friends, maybe. Kou and Takato decided to travel together as Akihito was as  stubborn as mule to let his friends come with him farther. So Akihito would travel with the caravan.

 

**Asami**

 

Asami walked to his room expecting Akihito laying on the bed. The lean body curved sexily as the boy would be a sleep on the covers his long eyelashes and cute mouth that had done so many pleasurable things to Asami’s cock. He shivered at the thought and opened the door without knocking.

The man’s eyes frowned at the sight. No boy on the bed, no living sound in the room.

 

“Akihito?” He spoke calling for the boy. No sound. Asami called guards and in a few seconds two of them appeared.

 

“Yes, Your majesty?” They asked in unison.

 

“Search every corner in this palace and the town. Akihito has disappeared.” Asami ordered, they bowed before took in running the halls.

 

‘Where are you Akihito?’ Asami thought.

 

 

**Sudou**

 

His plan was coming nicely along. Akihito ran away and the spy he ordered to tail Akihito informed him that the boy split up from his friends and is alone now in the caravan. The spy  will continue to tail him and soon he will send troops to kill the whole caravan.

 

Sudou smiled to himself, _yes and soon this all will be mine and Asami will be by my side forever._

It was an evil sight to see. The madness in Sudou’s eyes was frightening.

Sudou saw the tigress five meters from him. He glared at it.

“Go away”, he hissed at the animal. The tigress growled low and it seemed to consider attacking Sudou, but then it just turned away. The man just huffed at this, for a moment he was afraid his life would be over and he still had things to do.

 

Sudou walked to his men who were in the barracks, “Men I want you to go towards the desert, there you will find a caravan. I want you to kill them all. Half of you come with me.”

 

“YES, sir!”

 

Sudou walked towards the throne room where Asami should be right now hearing his people’s complaints and problems.  Sudou didn’t understand why would he do such a thing since they were just commoners and they should be happy living with what they had. Not come to their king to complain.

 

The doors to the throne room opened as the guards by his side went to open them for him. There were the commoners and some guards, but no Asami.

 

“This is a coup, everyone be silent.” Sudou said with a loud voice, but calm enough not to yell his voice raw.

People were shocked. King Asami was loved by his people, to think that there were some people who would do this.  The commoners did not have weapons so they just were silent in fear. The few guards attacked Sudou’s soldiers, but were defeated quickly leaving them dead.

 

“I want King Asami found now! He must be somewhere in the palace!” Sudou yelled to his guards as he walked towards the throne and he sat there like he owned it, well now he did. An evil smile appeared at the ease of his success.

 

**Akihito**

 

It was slow travel because the weather. There was a sandstorm which slowed them down even more. The caravan had stayed put for few days just to be on the safe side.

Akihito was carrying water for people to drink. Some children of the merchants ran circling his feet. Laughter was heard as they played thieves and heros, even Akihito smiled at the sight.

He had been feeling down from the moment he left the palace.  He didn’t know why but he was longing to be there at the moment, but Asami killed his tribe. No he would run, Akihito’s heart ached, his chest hurt so much like it was being ripped apart.

Aki closed his eyes as he waited out the pain. He sighed as it passed.

 

Looking at behind him where he knew the palace was, a tear dropped on his cheek. He loved the bastard king. But he could not forgive what he did to his people.

An elderly woman came by seeing Akihito cry.

 

“Boy, why your heart is longing back to central?” She asked him, Akihito looked at her.

“I love the man, who shackled me with these bells. I am running away from him, because he killed my family.” Akihito told his whole story to the woman.

 

“My dear, King Asami wasn’t the man who killed your tribe.” She said startling Akihito.

“But who..?” Akihito realized who it was.. Sudou! He now saw past the smile to the evil lies the man told him. It was a some kind of jealousy that Sudou held towards Akihito.

Asami gave his friends, he made time to find them for Akihito and in Asami’s bed he always made love to him, never hurting him too much. The pain and the pleasure Asami gave him was just right on the spot that Akihito didn’t know he liked. Now he admitted it and this was so shocking, because he admitted he loved the king.

In Sudou’s eyes there were pure evil and madness, Asami didn’t see it because he was not interested in Sudou.

 

“I have to get back to him, to tell him there is a traitor in front of his eyes.” Akihito panicked. Just realizing he loved Asami and now he was already far from him. Akihito looked back at the desert seeing a cloud of sand before them.

 

“Another sandstorm?” The woman asked aloud.

“No”, Akihito whispered, “it is an army, but they don’t look friendly.”

 

“We are under attack!” Came a yell, but no one would survive this. They had too few horses to escape with.

 

A few desperate tried to flee, mostly the women and children. The men tried to fight, but they were not soldiers and outnumbered. Akihito tried to help the children flee but soon he was stabbed and he fell on the sand.

 

“I’m sorry Asami. I love you.”


	7. Not a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your help

I am sory to inform you guys that next chapter will take awhile as my beta reader has disapeared for unknown time. And I am also stuck in one part of the chapter.

So I need someone to come with me and try to get the chapter out so everyone can read it and we have the story continuing.


	8. Shattered heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the first part of little dancer. 
> 
> Tell me what you think and if you want more.

Feilong

Feilong sat on his throne room. They had a little party that evening in honor of his safe return from successful negotiation of China’s and India’s merchant route.  
At the party there was music playing, some flute and strings were being played as a figure was dancing in the middle of the room. His figure captivating all inside the room with blonde hair, clear blue eyes and the bells on his ankles ringing in the beat of the music. The boy had a silk cloth in his hand while wearing a shirt ending few inches under his nipples and loose pants ending just under his knees.  A scar at the boy’s stomach told everyone how dangerous the desert was though the boy had told nothing about what had happened or how he got the scar. 

The boy danced until the song ended and  dropped to the ground as if he had died. The audience clapped for the boy and Feilong smiled too.  
The boy rose from the floor and came to sit by Feilong. He offered to the king some wine from the jar he grabbed next to him. 

-flashback- 

Feilong had travelled for a week when suddenly someone had spotted smoke from distance. Feilong had ordered two guards to inspect the smoke, it seemed someone was in trouble.  
Scouts were sent and Feilong inspected the smoke. It took one hour for the scouts to come back and they had someone with them.  As the scouts were closing in they yelled for a doctor. It seemed they had found a survivor.

The doctor looked at the survivor while at the same time the party (mostly Feilong) decided to make camp for the night. Feilong waited outside of the doctor’s tent for information about the survivor.  
In the meantime Feilong recieved the reports from the site the scouts were at. 

“There was no one else alive”, the younger one said. He was new to this so he was little shaken from seeing so many dead bodies. Feilong just nodded and said to get a good night’s sleep to the boy. The younger scout thanked him and left as the older man continued the report.  
“It was a caravan. I suppose they were heading towards the north. I think the attackers were soldiers from King Asami’s kingdom.”  
“That can’t be. Asami has always left the caravan routes alone.” Feilong thought out loud. 

The doctor came from the tent.  
“He is awake now my king.” The old man said.  
“Thank you”, Feilong said and went into the tent. The figure inside looked at who came in and saw the king of China.  
“King Feilong”, the boy said weakly and tired.  
“Oh, you know me?” He asked the boy. The blond just nodded.  
“My family was in your palace to entertain you.” The boy answered.  
“Never mind that, do you know who attacked you?” Feilong asked.  
“I saw them with Sudou, they had the same armor. King Asami is in danger, Sudou plans something behind his back.” The boy was having a panic attack. The doctor came back in with water and quickly went to the boy. Doctor quickly drugged the boy so he couldn’t injure himself further.  
Soon he was asleep.  
“Sorry my king. He is weak at the moment and can not have any stress or movement.” The old man told. Feilong nodded at understanding. 

-end of the flashback- 

Akihito

It has been four weeks now when Feilong found him. It was slow travel to China, but for Akihito it was only eating, sleeping and healing. The doctor said to take it easy for a while. So much for going back as he was moved further away from Asami. 

Akihito spaced out in his room, it was beautiful day outside.  
His room was beauty itself. Decorated with flower patterns and it was next to a garden. He had a window view of the garden. The boy looked outside where the sun was shining. Soon the boy snapped out his thoughts and he knew somehow that he was visited soon. Call it a routine, he was visited everyday at this time by Feilong. Today he was waiting to hear from Asami as Feilong had sent a spy to see if they were too late to warn Asami about Sudou. Feilong had said no to Akihito leaving, he just had been able to stand then. 

With a sigh Akihito rose from his seat and a knock on his door was heard. He went to the door opening it. It was Feilong.

“Did you get a message?” He asked the emperor. Feilong sighed and nodded he opened his mouth to speak, “the messenger came Akihito, but Asami is missing he might be dead.”  
Akihito’s face fell. He stared blankly at Feilong and took steps backwards.  
“No, he cannot be.” Akihito said denying the thought of Asami being gone from this world.  
Akihito looked at his ankles  where the bells sat. Tears poured in his eyes as he thought all the things Asami did to him. He was denying the feelings for Asami as the King claimed his body and slowly his mind. 

“The messenger said that there was raid. Sudou is the king now.” Feilong continued and led Akihito gently to the bed. He made Akihito sit as the boy just stared at emptiness.  
Akihito’s chest tightened and hurt. It hurted so much that Akihito brought his hand over his heart. His heart was broken and emptiness was all there was.  
The boy fell face first to the bed and he started yelling on the pillow muffling much of the sound. Feilong just stared the boy and laid his hand gently on the boy’s back massaging it. He felt the boy’s grief and pain. Finally after so much yelling and crying, Akihito quieted down and just laid there. 

“What do I do?” He asked the air, Feilong knew it wasn’t for him, but he still answered it, “you can stay with me. I will take care of you.”  
Feilong turned Akihito so he was facing him. The boy was so frail he was afraid that he would break him further.  
Feilong gently leaned forward and kissed Akihito on the lips. The boy was still for a moment, Asami was dead, he then wrapped his arms around the chinese emperor. The boy just stared into emptiness. 

It took sometime for Feilong to get the boy back to this world. Akihito still cried softly and let Feilong hug him and swing little side to side making Akihito relax. 

“I meant what I said Akihito.” Said Feilong when he thought it was ok to talk.  
“But I don’t want to be a burden”, Akihito started, but Feilong put his finger on Aki’s lips.  
“I don’t want any complaints, ok? I meant it.”

Akihito looks at Feilong, he does not know how did it happened, but he leaned towards the man and kisses his lips. Feilong was surprised at first but started to respond to the kiss opening his mouth and taking the young man’s tongue into his mouth.  
Akihito moaned at this and closed his eyes, but he realised that the only man in his eyes was Asami. He broke the kiss and looked away.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know what hit me.” Aki said, Feilong took gently hold the younger man’s chin and turned the head his way.  
“Don’t be, it was my fault. We take it slow.” Feilong said. I am head over heels for you Akihito, Feilong thought. 

 

Desert    2 years later

Camels walked calmly under the hot sun. It was clear day but the three men who were riding the camels were tired. They have been trying to find the little dancer who had escaped.  
Asami had heard from Sudou that the boy was dead at desert with the merchants he ordered to be killed.  
Asami killed Sudou after that, having only pretended to love the slut. So many nights he had lived in a nightmare but no one will break Asami Ryuichi.  
He then left his kingdom after it  fell. He never liked to be king, too much attention.  
Asami will build a new empire one that will suit his taste. But for now he needed to claim his prize once again. 

He heard from some nobility, that a young blonde dancer was in China beside emperor.  
Asami knew that was his Akihito and he will have him back. He smiled wickedly at this and looked ahead of the desert.  



End file.
